


I Dream of Your Last Breath

by HeavenHoshi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Future Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Nightmares, purposefully ooc characters, student council president!Ritsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22633648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenHoshi/pseuds/HeavenHoshi
Summary: It's been four months since the passing of his beloved. Dreams of that final breath are still so painful and vivid. But he's coping, he's moving on... Right?
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Tenshouin Eichi
Kudos: 6





	I Dream of Your Last Breath

_A gentle kiss soothes is pounding heartbeat, though the hands that bring his face down are weak._

_It's scary too watch someone you love just collapse like that under spotlights._

_A soft puff of air pushes against his cheeks, warming them. But an inhale doesn't pull cool air back to his cheeks._

_The hands slowly drop, falling limply against his stiffened shoulders. Ritsu is frozen, hovering on his hands and knees on a hospital bed. The smell of sanitizer and the shriek of a monitor flood back into his senses._

_"Ecchan?"_

"Eichi-!" Ritsu shouts, sharply jolting awake. His eyes scanned his surroundings, confirming he wasn't in the chilling hospital. The boy huffed in frustration, turning to lay on his back and throwing an arm over his eyes. He shouldn't still be having nightmares about Eichi's death, he's been on his way to moving on recently. Or so Ritsu thought. Ritsu had overheard Mao talking to someone else in the student council, voicing his concerns that Ritsu was just getting worse. He disagreed. At the beginning of his third year, Ritsu had taken over Eichi's role as student council president, he'd stopped napping so much, and he was kind and caring toward his kouhai. He thougth he was doing just as good as anyone who had their significant other die right in front of their face.

Ah, when did he start gripping his wrist so tight? Great he was bleeding now.

Ritsu was in fact, not doing better. Just shoving things down until they started to overflow. What Mao had said was true and he knew it. _"Ritsu has a horrible fear of being abandoned. Whenever he would come to the council's room to talk to the president, I could really see him opening up. I was happy for him. And then fate just came and ripped him away as fast as it gave him."_ Ritsu was trying hard to fill the void. He had claimed the dark blue vest Eichi often wore with his uniform and replaced his own with it, a small locket given as a gift from Eichi accompanied it everyday without fail. He’d let his hair grow out slightly and wore it on a short ponytail at the base of his neck. The Knights members had teased him, telling him he looked like Ou-sama. Couples within the school distanced themselves slightly when Ritsu walked past, like they thought it was just the polite thing to do. In reality it only dug into him more, he’s reminded that he’s been left yet again.

* * *

3:00pm

Ritsu is stuck in the student council room filling out papers, alongside Mao. Their new 1st year treasurer, Kingo Suzuki, is running errands for them. He was strangely peaceful, especially with Kingo out of the room. He was a perfectly fine kid, but he’s obsessed with Fine. It was hard to focus when that was all the kid talked about.   
  


A familiar song rang out from the hallway, Ritsu could here Kingo and one of his friends singing along with it. His solo song, the song he sang when he collapsed on stage. Ah, that stung. Such innocent first years could sing the lyrics with joy, Ritsu wonders if he’ll be able to do that one day.   
  


_“Without hurting anyone, no dreams can come true_  
_Without getting hurt, there's no way forward either”_

”Hush you two, you’ll annoy people if you go singing through the halls like that.” Mao scolds as Kingo and his company come through the door.   
  


“Ah, sorry Isara-senpai.” Kingo says sheepishly, rubbing that back of his neck. He didn’t pause the music playing from his phone.

_“Oh, SHINING STAR_  
_Underneath this starry sky_  
_An unknown, neverending path continues_  
_And for your sake_  
_I'll keep on shining_  
_I'll be "SHINING STAR"_  
  


Ritsu feels it bubbling up in his throat, he lays his head on the desk and savors the feeling of tears coming on.   
  


“Sakuma-senpai? Are you alright?”

”...”

”Stupid Echhan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I plan on writing more about this au(?) I’ve created so let me know what you think so far :)
> 
> Come scream about rarepairs with me on twitter ;')  
> @HeavenHoshi


End file.
